


Stop It

by gramon-my-otp (Guichelove)



Series: Gramon Oneshots [1]
Category: Blur
Genre: Gramon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guichelove/pseuds/gramon-my-otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt. Damon finds out that Graham is ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop It

**Author's Note:**

> YO! It's me, the same gramon-my-otp from tumblr. I am thinking about letting this website be my second base, and I would like to write about another fandoms. For now I will transcript some of my work to here. If you're new, you can also read my stuff at http://gramon-my-otp.tumblr.com/

Graham and Damon had been out for a walk in Acton Park. It was about 11 or noon, they didn’t bother asking the hours. They wished they had gone to a cantine instead of Acton Park. It was a shitty place to be, at a shitty time and shitty day. There had been lots of muggings and few people would feel like going out, not worrying with who might be eyeing you, or even following you, waiting for an opportunity. Graham didn’t want to go far from the art college he was in, and Damon wasn’t willing to waste any money. He only wanted to meet his friend and talk, like they often did.

The two young blokes found a quiet place under a tree, engaging on a conversation, while they sat rather close to each other. Damon told he was looking for a job. He was also looking for a studio to rent so he, Graham, and the rest of their band could rehearse at a proper place. Graham listened carefully, whilst twirling his black hair. The amateur guitarrist talked about what he had been doing at college. His favourite classes were the practical ones, in which you have your own wall to do whatever you want. Graham was fascinated about patterns and had been exploring those kinds of technique the past few weeks. 

Damon couldn’t make the sound of his yawning not a little inaudible. That pattern talking made him really bored, but he couldn’t spoil his mate’s excitement. Well, he did try not to do anything stupid or interrupt Graham, but he suddenly began to feel mischievous and tickled Graham on the soft part of his lower back. Graham nearly jumped in surprise, letting his big glasses fall on the ugly yellowish grass beneath him. Damon was howling in laughter, with his hands around his stomach.

“That wasn’t funny, Damon! What did you that for?” - Graham was cleaning his glasses with his own shirt, displeased.  
“You should have seen your face when I did it!” - Damon had that typical childish smile. He waited a bit and tickled Graham again, this time at the back of his neck. The young man contorted himself entirely, and then shouted:  
“Stop it! What is wrong with you?” - Graham tried to push his friend away, but that only caused him to get closer.  
“I will only stop it if you give me a kiss” - Damon leaned on to Graham’s face, with a hilarious duckface. 

Graham looked around. There were sounds coming from everywhere. People walking, some children playing and giggling. They weren’t exposed, or even near the iron fences, that were oddly low and anyone could easily jump over them. Damon then tickled his belly. Graham was pissed enough already. He could have tickled anywhere, but not the belly. Not the fucking belly.

“Bloody hell, Damon!” - Graham harshly held both Damon’s hands down, to the earthy ground.

They were now facing each other. Both of them on their knees. Damon grinned like maniac, while Graham half closed his eyes. The lens of his glasses were reflecting Damon’s face, his big blue eyes and disarranged blonde hair. He kissed Graham on the lips gently, a quick sweet kiss. Graham didn’t even have time to react. He stood there, still immobilizing his friend’s hands, with his mouth slightly open. Damon kissed him again, a longer, harder, and more passionate kiss. Graham allowed himself to enjoy every second of it, corresponding when he felt Damon’s tongue finding a way in. He didn’t let go of his hands though, he wanted to be in control. A football came out of nowhere, hitting them on the face. An accident, of course. They held off just in time when a couple appeared, looking for their son’s ball, that rolled a bit farther from where they were. Damon started laughing again, petting his red cheek with one hand. Graham was holding his knees, hiding his face. He was red too, overwhelmed with embarrassment, but still smiling from one ear to the other.

It was a good day at shitty Acton Park. They didn’t get mugged, neither got caught while snogging each other. If Graham knew that all that annoying tickling would lead him to affectionate with his best mate, he wouldn’t have complained that much.


End file.
